Learning to Love
by Cherry2013
Summary: A look on how Rebecca has learned to love others.


Rebecca Logan did not trust others. But as always there is a first for everything. I look back now at the school life I have had. The people I trust. care about. Love even. And see were it all began.

When I was 16 a new family moved next door. They had a boy my age. We defiantly got to know each other. His father disappointed him as much as mine did me and soon we were good friends. I lost my virginity to him. I trusted him. His name was Kyle and for once in my life someone shopped with me to piss off my father. Someone was their when I lied about why I did it, and to help me out saying he told me too cause he forgot his credit card at home. But that was only when my father noticed. Other times he held me when I felt bad and I felt almost, safe. It was foreign territory for me cause I didn't trust people around me. They always let me down. But after I met him I realized I could trust him. And maybe, just maybe, one day I would trust someone else.

The moment I stepped into ZBZ I knew that I would never trust one of these girls. They were prissy and cared more about my father then me. I decided it was time to have fun. I could easily play with these girls.

Frannie was the easiest to manipulate, and she told the rest of the house whatever I wanted. I acted all knowing and powerful. She believed everything. I knew I could never trust her, she cared as much about politics as my father did and I knew she would let me down.

Casey on the other hand hated me. I couldn't manipulate her cause, she would get me right back. It was fun playing with her, but deep down I felt bad for sleeping with Evan that rush night. I had no idea they were together, but then again, that incident showed me Casey wasn't like the rest. She was a sister, not a politician.

It didn't mean I gave her a break. Oh not at all. We played are game until I had her best friend, Ashliegh, on my side. But Ashliegh was better then I hoped. She was a better friend then I could have asked for. I always knew she would be Casey's friend first, but when I really needed it, she had my back. She was the first ZBZ sister I trusted.

Cappie was a good friend for me to have but at this point, we were not their yet. I knew who he was. I spent 36 hours straight with him and even though our upbringings differed, we were to people who liked to have fun. he was a nice bit of company to share for those 36 hours.

When Frannie almost lost the house I felt triumphant. She couldn't handle politics as well as I thought, and it showed me that Casey was a politician and a sister who I could count on to save the house. I would never tell her, but that's when I started to trust her. When I knew she could keep the house together.

When I started my fling with Cappie, I hate to say it, but I knew he was in love with Casey. But that never stopped me. It was a fling. Something that meant nothing. Sex and fun nothing else. Needless to say it turned into more. I felt myself jealous and worried about him. He was getting over Casey for the most part, but I knew he would never be over her completely. Things started to heat up after awhile. During parents weekend, I found out my dad was cheating on my mom. I knew it would happen eventually, but it still hit me hard. I went back into the rebelling against him by making a fool out of Cappie. it was wrong, and I knew it but I was so angry. That's what got me. I had admitted, even though it was only to myself, that I was wrong and everything came together. I cared for Cappie. He was the first person I cared for.

When Spring Break came, I was ready for fun, but then I got a call from a reporter wanting a statement about my father. He hadn't even bothered to call me about his newest scandal, a prostitution ring, but let me find out from reporters. I hid out and Cappie found me, and was there for me once again. Even after what I had done.

When I got back I was in trouble. My girls gone wild scene was bad, and I wasn't handling it well. Casey tried to fix it before Nationals chucked me out, but eventually, she had had enough too. I had realized that I lost the one person I knew could get me out of the situation, my big sister. I knew I never acted like it, but Casey had done everything for this house, she would be able to help me out with Nationals. Well that's what I had thought. I soon found out that no matter what she would.

I was almost gone when Casey tried to stop me, but I knew it wouldn't do any good, Nationals would have me gone in a second. As I went to the karaoke contest, considering the words of wisdom Ashliegh gave me sunk in, Casey stood up for me, put her own ass on the line for me. I started to care about Casey then, have some admiration for her, and I trusted her completely from this day forth.

Me and Cappie broke up, and sooner or later me and Casey became friends. Things quieted down. But as much as I cared and trusted some of the people around me, I would never love them.

This was eating at me after the 'I kissed Fisher' incident. I always wanted the picture perfect romance. sure I wanted to fool around for a couple of years, then find my dream guy. But I had went back to my scheming cheating ways, and for the first time I felt real guilt. Casey was disappointed in me and Ashliegh hated me.

Ashliegh forgave me eventually and me and Casey became better friends. That's when I started to fall for Evan.

I was showing pledges how to flirt when I got lost in his eyes. That moment, everything I had ever tried to do while dating washed away. My Lesbian days were stupid, dating Cappie was dangerous for the heartbreak it left me in, using people, other girls boyfriends…

Those days were over. The minute I looked into his eyes I knew, I would be normal for once. He understood me like Kyle had, and at the same time could be a little reckless like Cappie but all the same he was charming and loving to me always. We got together soon enough, and it was bliss. Everything I ever wanted. But I wrecked it. Like everything else before, I cheated. The necklace he gave me for valentines day scared me. I knew some part of me cared for him, but I had never loved someone before, I was in foreign territory, and sleeping with Beaver, revenge sex, was familiar and comforting, yet empty and unsatisfying.

Things in me fell apart, and I ended up doing the beauty pageant instead of Casey. His brothers hated me, yet Evan still defended me. And then for the first time, Casey tried to comfort me. That's when I knew I was capable of loving someone, even if it was only my sister, sorority sister no less. I stood strong and won it for my house. And then it became spring break. It was hard watching Evan dancing with other girls, and I tried to talk to him, he wouldn't forgive me though.

Out of the blue though he told me he realized that some things are worth forgiving, but it didn't really matter what he said, cause he kissed me all the same. I loved him.

Now I was ZBZ president. Four years it took but I could love, trust and Care about people. I thank Kyle who had my back, and Cappie who made me realize that I could actually care about people and not have them let me down. I thank Evan and Casey, who showed me that I could love and trust people to save me whether it be from sorority politics, or from myself.

I continued on in my life, marrying Evan, my father didn't really like him but approved all the same. Me and Even where always there for each other, as where Casey and Cappie, who also got married. Evan and Cappie became best friends again, and we did dinner with Rusty and Ashliegh all the time. We leaned on each other and for once, I trusted, cared for and loved the people around me. You have to learn to love will always be true.


End file.
